


Homestuck Lyrics

by OnceUponANightmar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponANightmar/pseuds/OnceUponANightmar
Summary: Broadway, off-broadway and fan songs Homestuck lyrics





	

When i was a young grub

I'd always imagined that I'd grow up

To be somebody great

At the time I did not know

That I'd be this failure of a leader

That I would let you down

But if I had defeated

My demons and in the first place taken

Responsiblity

Maybe somewhere in a scratched

Game session, we might have had good fortune

And claimed that damned reward

Sometimes I get the feeling

Jack's watching over me

And other times I feel I should give up

But through it all

Our rise and fall

These bodies in the veil

Because you're gone I want you all to know

I'll carry on

I'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

Will carry on

And in my blood I can't contain it

This memo won't explain it

[Hook 2:]

This BETA sends you reeling

From decimated dreams

I hope to gog you hear me and wake up

Paint Prospit black

Never turn back

No matter what they say

Defiant to the end I hear the call

To carry on

To carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

Will carry on

And if I'm broken and defeated

I hope I can continue...

On and on I'll carry through the dreams, no, no, no

Disappointing everyone it seems, no, no, no,

Don't look down on me

Because I could not save them

All

[Hook 3:]

Even if

You won't forgive me

Not even Jack

Will ever take my heart

He can try

He'll never break me

I've got to win

I've got to make this right

Won't explain

Or say I'm sorry

Still ashamed

But now I shout a loud

Battle cry

For all the fallen

Should have done

It this way from the start

[Simultaneously with Hook 3 + 4:]

When I was a young grub

I'd always imagined that I'd grow up

To be somebody great

At the time I did not know

That I'd be this failure of a leader

That I would let you down

Just a fool

I'm not a leader

Just a troll

Who played a game called sgrub

Just a troll

I'm not a leader

And I...

Don't...

Care anymore!

And when we're dead and gone believe me

Our memory will carry on

Will carry on

And when Jack's finally defeated

They'll tell our story cause we've won

Won't explain

Or say I'm sorry

Still ashamed

But now I shout a loud

Battle cry

For all the fallen

Should have done

It this way from the start

Just a fool

I'm not a leader

Just a troll

Who played a game called sgrub

Just a troll

I'm not a leader

KNIGHT OF BLOOD.


End file.
